The Knowledge of Good and Evil
by Nate K
Summary: After the events of Fallen, Commander McKnight and his wife begin to explore the changes brought on to her and their lives. Their exploration has to be put on hold when an object appears in the sky above Bajor from the wormhole.
1. Chapter 1

CHARACTERS

_STATION DEEP SPACE 9_

Cmdr. Scott McKnight--Station Commander Human-Male Starfleet

Maj. Tayna Joyel--First Officer Bajoran-Female Bajoran Militia

Lt. Rachel Quill-Science Officer Human-Female Starfleet

Lt. Cmdr. Qo'lek--Head of Security Klingon-Male Starfleet

Dr. Korryn Mayes-CMO Human-Female Starfleet

Chief Robert Lyons-Chief of Operations Human-Male Starfleet

Lt. Megan McKnight-Nurse Human-Female Starfleet

_USS TSALAGI_

Captain Kira Nerys-CO Bajoran-Female Starfleet

Colonel Bara Tel-First Officer Bajoran-Male Bajoran Militia

Lt. Cmdr. Hinto Tade-Science Officer Joined Trill-Male Starfleet

Lt. Fanle Brins-Chief of Security Bajoran-Male Bajoran Militia

Lt. Kristen Greene-Helm Human-Female Starfleet

Ens. Danielle Morgan-Ops- Human-Female Starfleet

Dr. Katmus Marlene-CMO Bajoran-Female Bajoran Militia

Lt. S'Ling-Chief Engineer Vulcan Female Starfleet

Lt. Cmdr. Ch'Tay-Counselor Unknown-Male Starfleet

"Yes Megan, of course I did! Do you truly think I didn't think it through before I gave that order?!"

It had been a rough day and Scott knew it would be. Soon after Megan's return to active duty, they started to have problems and it did not take either of them long to realize what was the problem. Scott was still feeling guilty about destroying Empok Nor with Megan still on board. Scott knew he was unintentionally taking it out on Megan and to a lesser degree, on the rest of the crew, but he couldn't quite get past it. Dr. Mayes suggested they see a counselor together and the truth was, in spite of how much he hated to go, he and Megan knew it was for the best. Today was "confront your anger" day and Megan had all phasers primed and locked on target.

"Are you telling me that there was absolutely no other option available before you tried to blow me to hell?"

Scott could only put his face into his hands and try to mentally transport out into open space. He gathered his thoughts before he spoke. He knew deep down that Megan was really playing devil's advocate. If she really felt like that, she was certainly doing a great job of hiding it, at least until now.

"Megan, we couldn't get a positive lock with the transporter and we couldn't physically get to you. I had just witnessed Dukat pull the heart of a sacrificial Bajoran and whatever Gary Mitchell had in mind would not have been pleasant. Add to that the danger that they posed to the quadrant. I had to act, no matter what the personal cost."

Megan looked at Scott and noticed the pain in his eyes. She was playing her part a little too well.

"Counselor, I don't think we should continue this," she said as she turned to face the young Betazoid. The counselor looked at both of them, then sat back in her chair and folded her arms in front of her.

"I disagree. I think Commander McKnight needs to continue to…"

Scott's comm. badge beeped and Scott breathed an audible sigh.

"Commander?"

Scott tapped his badge, relieved that station business had mercifully saved him.

"Yes Major, go ahead."

"The wormhole has opened; something's trying to come through."

"I'm on my way."

Megan and the counselor started to protest, but Scott raised a hand to stop them.

"Sorry ladies, but duty calls."

Megan got up to follow him out the door as well. Secretly, she was glad that Scott didn't get the chance to reciprocate and make her face her fears. She was sure that he would have his revenge next visit and a quick glance at the counselor confirmed that her empathic sense noticed her thought and she would make sure that Scott would get his turn. Megan was developing a strong dislike for Betazoids. She turned on her heels and went out the door. Scott was waiting for her at the turbo-lift.

"Ops" he barked.

It didn't take long before the both of them were standing in the Ops, watching the main view screen as the wormhole held a continuous celestial bloom, like a monstrous flower opening to greet the sun.

"Rachel, are there any ships due back from the Gamma Quadrant?"

"There aren't any ships in the Gamma Quadrant right now, at least none that I know of" Rachel replied.

The wormhole suddenly closed with a flash, leaving a small, glowing object, little more than a speck on the view screen yet strangely; it commanded the attention of all.

"Maximum magnification, Lieutenant."

Rachel punched a single button on her console and the view screen centered on the strange yet familiar silver and glowing blue object. Major Tayna smiled and verbalized what all of them knew.

"It's an orb, an Orb of the Prophets."

The orb moved on its own power away from the wormhole, but instead of setting course for Bajor, it suddenly banked right and left at high warp speed. Scott had to act quickly.

"Rachel, track it."

Lieutenant Quill's hands were already dancing on her panel, controlling sensors and calculating distance. She had his answer before he completed his command.

"Commander, it's headed for el'Aena. At its current speed, it will be there in less than an hour."

"That means we'll never get there on time," Scott mumbled.

"Commander, the natives are in no danger" Joyel interjected. "Obviously, the Prophets wish to teach them the same way they have taught and looked after Bajor for millennia. If you're still concerned, there is a ship in the area of el'Aena that could look out for the Orb. In fact, they should probably be contacted and informed that it's coming."

Scott chided himself for not remembering that. Evidently, that counseling session had affected him more than he realized.

"You're right, Major. Contact the _USS Tsalagi _and give them a heads-up."

Joyel flipped and punched and soon, the CO off the _USS Tsalagi_ was on the view screen. Scott spoke to her with the utmost respect."

"Captain Kira, so nice to see you again."

"It's very nice to see you again too, Commander. I see that you're fine. Hello to you too, Megan. I hope you're feeling well too. How's my station holding up?"

Scott smiled mischievously. Kira was well aware of the events surrounding Dukat and Gary Mitchell.

"We have a few bruises but nothing that won't heal. How's the _Tsalagi_?"

Kira made herself comfortable in her command chair and sipped on a mug of rak'tajino.

"She's a fine ship, but she's a little small. I cannot wait for my other ship to finish with the testing phase. What can we do for you?"

Scott motioned to Rachel who brought up a replay of the wormhole and the Orb. Kira's eyes lit up like flames.

"Another Orb, coming here to el'Aena. I must be in favor with the Prophets to be allowed to be present when it arrives."

Scott sensed her excitement. He guessed that to Captain Kira, this would be like the Second Coming. Perhaps, in a way, it was. Bajor was destroyed in apocalyptic proportions and then it was totally restored, even better with the help of a legend in the form of Adoyi Nvda.

"So, you'll keep your eyes open and let us know what's happening, Captain?"

"Absolutely, Commander. Well call you later. _Tsalagi_ out."

Scott looked around the Ops and could see the look in his officers faces. Surely, they couldn't let Captain Kira have all the fun.

"Yeah, I know" he started, "let's load up. I'll see you all on the _Defiant_."


	2. Chapter 2

The _Tsalagi _was a flurry of activity as the entire science department prepared for the occasion. Nerys was barely able to contain her excitement. There hasn't been a new orb in probably five hundred years. Nerys and her other Bajoran officers, her CO Colonel Bara, Security Chief Fanle and her CMO Dr. Katmus, kept running through their minds which prophecy might have alluded to this. Eventually though, all came to the same conclusion; none of the ancient texts covered this event. They were to be witness to the dawning of something new; the rebirth of the planet and people that gave rise to what would eventually become the people of Bajor. Nerys turned to her science officer, a Trill that reminded her of Jadzia Dax more and more each day.

"Hinto, do you have anything yet?"

Hinto Tade was almost Vulcan in the way he held in his emotions sometimes. Capt. Sisko had tried to introduce Kira to many Earth games and one of them was poker. He loved baseball and chess too much to spend much time with it, but one thing he did teach was the "poker face" and Hinto had the poker face down to an art. If he was excited or frightened or just having indigestion, you wouldn't know unless he chose to let you know. Jadzia had that same ability, when she chose to exercise it.

"Yes Captain" Hinto stated as he turned to meet her gaze, "I'm getting increased neutrino readings, very similar to the readings when the wormhole activates. The Orb should be in visual range about…now."

Kira turned to face the front.

"Main view screen on."

Security Chief Lt. Fanle Brins was the polar opposite of Hinto. His hands were trembling with excitement as he focused the view screen of the _Tsalagi_ to the glowing object streaking across the open space to settle into a geo-synchronous orbit about el'Aena.

"Can we get a better view?" Kira spoke out to no one in particular.

"I think so, Captain" the ops officer Danielle Morgan answered and she focused and magnified the view screen on the Orb. It was slightly different that the Orbs of Bajor, more dark in appearance, somewhat more "earthy". Kira reasoned that the Prophets must have done that on purpose, to distinguish it from the ten Orbs on Bajor. This Orb, whether it would be the only one or not, was unique. It continued to hover, as if to decide when the right time would be to descend and begin its work.

"Captain" Hinto called out, "it's moving closer to us."

"Should we put up shields?" Fanle added.

Kira shook her head "no".

"Why?" she asked. "This is a messenger from the Prophets. It would have no reason to harm us."

"Captain?" Fanle interjected, "I'm reading another ship coming in. It's the _Defiant_."

"Ah, the good Commander and crew of DS9 are here to join in the festivities" Kira smiled as she spoke.

Without warning, Kira felt her world turning upside down. She watched helplessly as one bridge officer after another flew about the bridge of the _Tsalagi _like an angry child throwing dolls. She knew what happened, but she couldn't make herself believe it. The _Tsalagi_ banked violently to starboard. Lt. Kristen Greene fought to regain control of the stricken ship.

"Captain" Kristen yelled above the alarms, "Inertial dampers are off-line. We're going into the atmosphere!"

Kira regained her seat and wiped away blood from her now lacerated brow.

"Go to atmospheric thrusters; land her on the surface if you have to." Kira thanked the Prophets that Starfleet Nova-class starships could land; else, this could be a bumpy trip.

"That's probably a good idea, sir" Kristen responded, "She's going down fast."

Kristen and Danielle fought with the controls. The ship was going to the surface and no amount of experience could prevent it.

"Blue Alert!" Kira called out; the code to prepare for a solid ground landing. Colonel Bara joined Kristen at the helm, fighting with jammed controls and off-line systems until finally, after long seconds; the _Tsalagi_ leveled out, now essentially a strange atmospheric flyer. Danielle called out from the conn., putting everyone at ease.

"Controls on-line, landing thrusters active, landing struts down. I've located a good clearing away from populated areas. We shouldn't disturb the natives."

Kira breathed a sigh of relief, more relaxed once she felt the _Tsalagi_ jolt when it touched down. The crew was safe, in spite of here error. Dr. Katmus immediately began tending to Kira's bleeding wound and any other injuries once she was satisfied that Kira would be okay. Fanle's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Captain, the _Defiant _is hailing; I'm afraid we can only receive audio."

"Open a channel and all stations, damage report!"

Within moments, Scott's voice cleared her head completely.

"Captain Kira, are you alright?"

Kira straightened her tunic, as if Commander McKnight could hear her sloppiness.

"We're none the worse for wear, Scott."

"What the hell happened?"

"Obviously, the Orb fired at us, the question is why?"

"I thought so" Scott barked, "Shields up!"

Kira was glad that Scott was not going to make the same mistake and assume the good intentions of the Orb. She would note it as well; never assume that angels from heaven are there for good reasons. She glanced at the damage reports scrolling across the display at her right armrest.

"Do you need my people to beam down?" Scott asked.

"No, we can handle it. There's no sense in you lowering your shields to beam down to us. Fortunately, the only real damage is to us, the ship is okay."

"I'm very glad to hear that. When the _Tsalagi _went into the atmosphere, you went in pretty steep. That was some fine flying to bring her down safe. My compliments to your pilot and your bridge crew for that little trick. Anyway, Captain. We'll keep an eye on the Orb and wait for you. _Defiant _out."

One problem down, now for the big question, Why did the Orb fire? Just what the hell is really going on here?

Scott looked out at the view screen at the hovering enigma. Why did the Orb fire at the _Tsalagi_? Why didn't it fire at the Defiant? For that matter, why did it fire? He turns to the science station; if anyone could begin to answer these questions, the person to ask would be Rachel.

"Lieutenant, can you scan the Orb without it deciding to take us out? Unlike the _Tsalagi, Defiant_ can't land very well."

Rachel turned to Scott and raised her eyebrows in an almost Vulcan move.

"I noticed that. I can certainly try to scan it and see what happens. We have better shielding than _Tsalagi_, not that it helps much against an Orb."

"Ask it nicely first, maybe it will simply tell us."

Rachel smiled to herself and began the scan of the mysterious object. It wasn't long before she turned to Scott with that I-don't-have-any-good-news look.

"Sorry Scott, whatever it has in mind, it's keeping it all to itself."

Scott frowned slightly. "I was afraid of that."

The bridge was suddenly filled with a blinding flash of light and Scott found himself standing in a cloud of blank whiteness. His heartbeat drummed in his head and filled his ears. He knew what this was, the famous Orb Experience, but he never thought that he himself would go though this or perhaps he had hoped that he wouldn't. In his eyes, he could see his parents, his sister, Rachel and finally Benny, the young prophet. Scott shook his head and his vision cleared to see Ben Sisko standing before him wrapped in the whiteness like himself.

"Sisko? Where am I?"

Sisko smiled his broad, friendly smile. "That would take some explaining and I don't think I could do a very good job of it. Commander, I know that you wanted to be here for the Orb, but please don't worry about Kira and why the Orb fired on them. Suffice it to say that the Orb meant no harm; it simply 'overreacted'. Kira and her crew were needed on the planet and the Orb simply did not know how to get them there gentler. It is young."

Scott thought on this for a moment. It never occurred to him and perhaps others that the Orbs were a life form in themselves. As such, they deserved much more attention.

"So you're saying that you're glad to see me, but go home. Is that it?"

Sisko smiled again. "Essentially."

Scott smiled now and shrugged his shoulders. "Who am I to question Ben Sisko? Fine then, I'll go home."

"Good, you'll have enough there to keep you busy, I guarantee that. Don't worry either, Kira has a good crew and she certainly knows how to take care of herself."

As quickly as it started, it was over and Scott found himself staring at the view screen of the Defiant, his crew sat motionless, staring at each other and Scott knew, they had been having similar conversations. The entire bridge crew turned slowly, gathering their thoughts.

"Commander" Major Tayna spoke first, "did you get the same 'suggestion' that I did?"

Scott nodded his head slowly, as well as everyone else on the bridge within earshot. The comm. channel beeped and Scott tapped his badge to answer.

"Scott, this is Megan. Did anything unusual just happen to anyone on the bridge?"

"Apparently to everyone."

"So, what do we do?"

"Like Sisko told us. Major, send a message to the _Tsalagi _that we are returning to DS9 but not to worry, we have it on good authority that she will be fine."

Joyel turned to her console and sent the message. It was clear that Kira and the members of her senior staff had received similar visits as well. All was well.

"Rachel, get us back to the station, maximum impulse and then warp 4 as soon as possible."

_Defiant_ spun around and left the vicinity of el'Aena, leaving the Orb alone to watch over its new charge.


	3. Chapter 3

Kira pored over the damage and casualty reports. As it turned out, _Tsalagi_ made it to the surface of el'Aena fairly considering the landing. They had only minor damage and she had the most serious injury with her gash; the rest of the crew had only minor injuries that would not require extensive medical care. They were lucky and her officers were very skilled at handling the emergency. She had spoken with both Starfleet and First Minister Shakaar and both of them wanted her to remain on the surface and find out more about this strange new Orb. Frankly, she couldn't agree more. Kira stopped reading everything when the door beeped.

"Come."

Her CO Bara Tel entered with his own PADD. Colonel Bara had a similar history to her own. He fought the Cardassians as she did in a resistance cell and he had a similar personality to his own. Shakaar himself recommended Tel for this post and Tel didn't really want it. Tel was quite happy serving as a regional commander on Bajor and had his fill of space and alien species and he really didn't like Starfleet much, but Shakaar wouldn't take "no" for an answer. He was much the way Kira was when the Emissary Benjamin Sisko first arrived on DS9. Like herself, he started to come around and actually like this posting, especially since he knew that soon enough, the first Bajoran-designed Starfleet ship would be ready and Kira and he would take command. For now, the _Tsalagi_ was their home.

"Captain, we've been continuing scans of the Orb. It's remaining in a synchronous orbit just about directly overhead. We've also noted periodic energy spikes from the Orb itself. Apparently, it's scanning the planet and even us. I don't know what it has in mind, but for now, I think it's studying everything."

Kira thought about that for a moment.

"Sisko had told us all, presumably, in our "orb experiences", that the Orb was young and inexperienced. Let's hope that it receives its education quickly and let us know what its purpose is. I've been studying the Ancient Prophecies trying to find any link or foretelling about this whole thing but so far, I've been unsuccessful."

Bara set down his PADD and walked to the replicator.

"Two rak'tajinos."

The Klingon brews materialized and Bara handed one of them to Kira. She graciously accepts the offering and sips. Bara sits across from her and joins her in the respite. Her gash was healed, but it still ached.

"What could be its purpose, Bara? Why would the Prophets send a completely new Orb to the natives here and why now? Apparently, the natives here are our ancestors, so why did the Prophets send the Orbs to Bajor first before sending one here? It seems to me that these people would need the guidance of the Prophets first."

Bara took another sip of his drink before responding.

"You forget Kira, these people are not only or forbearers but also the forbearers of the Prophets as well and if it wasn't for Adoyi Nvda, this planet would still be locked in an ice age, one that the natives apparently brought down upon themselves. Perhaps the Prophets feel that the time has finally arrived to begin the healing process."

Kira nodded. "Yes, that's true."

The comm. channel beeped and they both put down their mugs.

"Captain," Hinto called in, "you might want to come in here. The Orb has begun to descend."

Kira and Bara stood simultaneously.

"We'll be right there."

The two Bajorans left the ready room of the _Tsalagi_ and entered the bridge. They took their respective positions in the command positions, Kira in the center seat and Bara to her right. The screen was focused on a position of the sky where the Orb would probable become visible. What happened after that was anybodies guess; there was no way to know. Within moments, the new Orb broke through the clouds and streaked down to the surface. For a moment, it seemed that it would strike the ground like a meteor and open a crater that would have surely swallowed the _Tsalagi_ and everything else for kilometers. Just as the crew felt the need to prepare for impact, the Orb stopped as if some force just grabbed it and ceased it's descent and there it stayed, hovering a meter more or less above the grassy meadow it had chosen and there it emitted a great beam or light shining out in all directions. Kira stared at it, transfixed by the light.

"Captain?"

Kira turned to Bara, who didn't share her look of wonderment; his was a look of concern.

"Yes?"

"I think it's announcing itself. If you don't want the natives to know we're here, I suggest we take off and establish orbit. We can always beam down later and check on what's going on."

"I think you're right," Kira responded. "Helm, lift off and establish a low orbit and make it quiet."

Ensign Morgan powered up the atmospheric thrusters and _Tsalagi_ lifted gently off the soil of el'Aena. Gently and skillfully, the young ensign guided the ship until it was hovering in almost the exact place in the sky that the Orb occupied only a few short minutes ago.

"Switching to impulse engines, orbit established."

"Thank you, Ensign. Now Hinto, can we get a visual of the Orb and keep an eye on what happens next?"

"I believe that I can, Captain."

Kira nodded and stood.

"Fine. I'll be in my ready room. I want to finish studying the Prophecies and try to discover if this whole thing was foretold. Send an update to the First Minister's office and to Starfleet and to DS9 as well. This is so close; I believe that Commander McKnight would appreciate a heads-up."

"Aye, Captain," Bara responded, "Anything else?"

"Yes, contact the Vedek Assembly and patch it through to my ready room. I think I would like to consult with them as well" as the ready room doors closed.


	4. Chapter 4

Personal Log: I can't sleep and I know why, but that knowledge does nothing to help my situation

_Personal Log: I can't sleep and I know why, but that knowledge does nothing to help my situation. Megan and the counselor brought up some very ugly feelings from deep inside of me and I don't have a clue what to do with them. At least while we were busy at el'Aena, I could take my mind off things. Sisko told me very clearly to come back to DS9 and I would have more than enough to keep me busy. At this point, I wouldn't mind Dukat back or the Borg or something_.

Scott clicked off the record button and stood up, stretching out his sore arms and bending his back. So far, he had tried reading, but the book was too interesting. Then, he tried reading boring station reports, but that didn't help. He tried push-ups but all that did was make him sore. He had finally given up and decided to walk the halls of the station and try to wear himself out. Just as he was about to leave the quarters, Megan stopped him.

"Scott?"

Scott turned and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you. I thought I might take a walk around."

Megan smiled and pulled her nightgown closer.

"If you think it will help. Did our session disturb you that much, Scott?"

Scott hung his head slightly, looking for the right words. After a moment, he decided the truth might just be the best way to handle this.

"I guess so, Megan. I'm not precisely sure what I was supposed to say in that room. You do know how much I regretted having to give the order to destroy that station, don't you?"

Megan sat in on the sofa and crossed her legs, trying to look comfortable. Scott knew her well enough to know from her facial expression that she was not comfortable, far from it.

"Yes Scott, I do know how much you regretted giving that order. The whole point of these exercises is to help you find a way to forgive yourself. You did what you had to do as a Starfleet officer and as a husband. Qo'lek told me that he said that the death you granted me was far better than any type of life I would have had with Mitchell. Believe me, I completely agree with him. Mitchell was a monster, worse yet, he was a psycho monster. Believe me, I would angrier if you didn't fire that torpedo!"

Scott sat down next to Megan and wrapped his arm around her. Megan immediately fell into his shoulder and cuddled next to him. It suddenly occurred to Scott that Megan and he hadn't spent a moment like this in a very long time. Taking command of DS9 and then having to deal with Dukat and Mitchell so soon after had taken a toll on their personal life. He didn't really feel like her husband anymore. He felt more like her commanding officer and as such, felt like showing any form of affection toward her was almost wrong. Suddenly, it made sense to him and he knew what he had to do. He turned to face Megan and gathered her face into his hands.

"Megan, I love you."

Megan kissed him long and hard, like the way they used to when they were still young. She wrapped her arms around Scott's neck, forcing all her own pent-up feelings into the moment.

"I know that, Scott. I just wanted you to know that for yourself."

They kissed again, staring into each other's eyes and focused on the thought in each other's souls. Megan's eyes sparkled like a young girl, and then flashed bright purple. Scott pulled back, staring at Megan with amazement.

"Megan?"

Megan relaxed her hold on him, realizing her secret was out.

"Before you start, Scott, I wasn't sure if it I would stay this way so I didn't want to say anything. You had more than enough to worry about. Now, I realize that whatever this is, it's permanent. In fact, if anything, it's getting stronger. I just avoid using it. I guess I let my guard down a little too much that time."

"Does anyone else know?" Scott realized that now was the time to be her commander again.

"Yes, Korryn knows and she's been keeping an eye on it. Joyel knows too. I'm sorry, Scott, I would have told you soon, no matter what, you have to believe that."

"Oh, I believe it, but that doesn't help. Megan, you have to promise me, no more secrets. No matter how busy I am or whatever going on, I will always make time for you, I swear. Do you promise?"

"I promise," Megan, answered, somewhat sheepishly. Scott always liked it when he felt in control and she knew just when to employ the little I'm-at-your-mercy voice to win him over. "Can we talk about it more in the morning, Scott? It's a little cold in the bed right now."

She stood and took his hand, leading him from the sofa and into the bedroom. Sometime during the night, Scott realized he might just like the purplish glow while they made love.

The first thing in the morning, Scott woke up Dr. Mayes with instructions to meet him and Megan in the sickbay. Scott also had Major Tayna to join them. He had some tough questions for the three of them, Megan, Joyel and Korryn, but he couldn't really blame them. After a through examination of Megan with a clean bill of health, one of many in the past few weeks he was sure, the women sat down and waited for Scott to begin.

"Okay, Megan explained last night why you two didn't report this to me and I guess I can understand her reasons. I trust you would have mentioned it if you perceived any danger to the station. I will say this, however, in the future, I want anything reported that isn't of a strictly personal nature, is that clear?"

"Very clear, Commander," Megan spoke for the three in a very formal tone.

Scott smiled. This was a time for formality, but coming from Megan, it was almost laughable.

"Megan," Scott continued, "is there any other 'powers' that you've discovered, other than the ability to change eye color?"

"Not that I've noticed, Scott. I haven't really tried, to be honest. I remember everything I did as Adoyi Nvda and I think I could do it again. I just don't remember going to el'Aena, other than going there with the rest of the crew on the Defiant. My time on Empok Nor is a bit vague, but I suspect that is just as well."

"I know a way to find out," Dr. Mayes interrupted, "let's go to the Arboretum and test my theory."

The others understood immediately and got up to leave. If Megan could still perform the same type of miracle she did on Bajor, they would all soon know.


	5. Chapter 5

Captain's Log: Supplemental

_Captain's Log: Supplemental. We've been observing the new Orb for over thirty hours now and I must admit the crew is getting tired of watching it act like a searchlight to an empty field. Dr. Katmus was able to surgically alter an away team so they can observe the Orb from a close vantage point and they have reported several natives glancing from the trees and then running away. On a personal note, I haven't found any prophecies that foretell this event._

"Captain Kira, can you join me on the bridge?"

Kira clicked off the computer and stood to exit her ready room. Col. Bara sat in the command chair and he could tell right away that the Captain was not happy. Apparently, he had interrupted her train of thought; he would pay for this later in the spring ball court.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir," as he tried to start damage control, "we have an interesting reading on the Orb that I think you should like to see."

Bara stood and waved down to the command chair, offering it like a gentleman would offer a seat to a lady who had just entered. Kira sat and looked down at the display in the armrest. I showed some type of energy building, but on the surface, there appeared to be no change of immediate concern. She stared up at Bara and back at Hinto, who manned the science station silently.

"What do you think, Tade?"

The Trill officer turned and looked back at her superior officers. They could tell immediately that Tade had no idea what it meant, if anything.

"I think I wanted to have some idea about something before I went off-duty. It doesn't look like I'm going to make it and that irritates me."

"Captain," Lt. Fanle piped in, "I have the away team. They say something's happening with the Orb."

Kira flopped down in her chair.

"Open a channel."

Fanle punched a button on the panel and Chief Engineer S'Ling's voice rang over the audio speakers with her usual Vulcan non-emotional tone.

"Captain, we've some interesting changes in the energy readings emanating from the Orb. As more and more of the natives approach and observe the Orb from a discreet distance, the Orb's energy beam has steadily decreased and just a few moments ago, ceased entirely. It is still generating power, but no longer in a visible manner."

Kira furrowed her brows and looked to Bara who simply shrugged his shoulders. Kira wondered if this was how it was on Bajor when the first Orb appeared to them so many millennia ago.

"Captain," S'Ling interrupted her thoughts, "a large native has come out from the underbrush and has approached the Orb."

"What do you think he's planning to do?" Kira asked up to the ceiling.

"I would hypothesize that he might be 'counting coup'; that's an ancient Earth term that was used when Native Americans warriors would show their bravery. Counting coup could be as simple as touching an enemy with a stick."

Kira looked almost annoyed. S'Ling was an excellent Chief Engineer, but Kira though Vulcan's in general could be so damned arrogant and that irritated her to exasperation.

"Yes, S'Ling, I know what counting coup means, Captain Sisko told that to me some years ago."

"Of course, Captain, I apologize. At the moment, the native is cautiously approaching the Orb. He appears to be attempting to touch the Orb or even to grab the Orb and take it with him. I would surmise that he feels that this would be a great prize. Captain, the native has suddenly stopped moving and is simply standing in place near the Orb. The energy readings of the Orb spiked just as the native ceased his approach."

"Could he be having some type of Orb Experience?" Kira spoke up to the speaker.

"That is possible" S'Ling responded. "His behavior would seem to follow the general parameters of such an event. Captain, the native has turned and is speaking to the others hiding in the brush."

Kira looked confused.

"Can you hear what he's saying S'Ling?"

"Yes, Captain, he said 'The Reckoning will now continue'."

Dr. Mayes took Scott and Megan to the Arboretum. Megan smiled when she entered. Since her return to duty, she had been here many times and strolled through the growing plants and fresh air. Professor Keiko O'Brien worked very hard to start and continually improve the Arboretum on DS9 and because of her work on Bajor; she stocked many Bajoran plants, both common and endangered, for the enjoyment and health of all. Although Megan was born on an Earth colony, now she felt at home here and on Bajor. It seemed that Gary Mitchell had set her on a new destiny. It seemed, like Benjamin Sisko, she was now of Bajor. Korryn led Megan and Scott to a small potted bush, now dry and withered from lack of water. The caretaker had quite innocently missed this poor bush and now, it was beyond hope.

"My guess is if you still remember everything you did on Bajor and on el'Aena, you can repeat that same thing now." Korryn said, touching Megan lightly on the shoulder. "I noticed this bush yesterday as I was walking through here. Let's see you use your gift now on this bush."

Megan stepped gingerly to the plant and hesitated before touching the fragile leaves, as if she would be disturbing a grave. Once her finger touched the leaves, they sprang to life. This plant had been resurrected from death. Scott gasped loudly and stared at his wife.

"Well, if that don't beat all."

Korryn smiled broadly, while Megan continued to stare at her handiwork.

"Commander?" Rachel called over Scott's comm. badge.

"Yeah, Rach, what's up?"

"We've got a message from Captain Kira and the _Tsalagi_. She wants to speak with you."

"Patch it through here, Rach."

Kira's voice answered after a short delay.

"Commander, what do you know about the Reckoning?"


	6. Chapter 6

Personal Log: Stardate 51727

_Personal Log: Stardate 51727.6. Captain Kira has brought me up to speed with her personal account of the Reckoning, as it occurred here on DS9, how Kai Winn interrupted it and for reasons only Kai Winn could tell. Kira, always the opinionated one, felt Kai Winn did it to prevent loosing her hold as Kai, but of course, we'll never know for sure. Megan has been anxious since hearing about what's happening on el'Aena, but she won't tell me why._

Scott found himself pacing around Ops. Megan was working in Sickbay, but she wasn't talking to him, or to anyone else. I bothered him that something was bothering her, but he knew that she wouldn't tell him until she was ready and patience was not one of Scott's strong points.

"Scott," Rachel said from her station, "please stop walking around before you wear a hole in the deck plates."

Scott stopped and shot a look at her, one that said "not now". He tapped his badge to call Megan.

"Scott to Megan."

"Yeah, Scott."

"Can you meet me in our quarters?"

"Sure, Scott, in five minutes. I've got a test to finish."

"Fine, I'll see you then, Scott out."

Rachel leaned forward over her console and adopted the "you better listen to me" look in her eyes.

"Scott, if she didn't want to talk about it before, maybe you shouldn't press the issue."

Scott stopped in his tracks and looked back at his friend.

"Something's not right, Rach, and I think I know what it is. If so, she has a decision to make and I need to let her know I will support her, no matter what. I just hope she doesn't make the decision I think she'll make."

Scott walked through the corridors and got more and more nervous with each step. He kept telling himself that Megan would never leave him, but he also knew that the power that coursed through her had changed her forever. She wasn't the same woman he married and would never be the same again. Megan was just entering their quarters when he arrived. She had just ordered a tall Bajoran fruit juice when he stepped through the door. Scott decided to join her before he started this very difficult conversation.

"Computer, iced tea, southern style."

Within moments, a tall glass materialized with a sweet brown liquid and several cubes of ice floating on top. He sat down beside her and stared intently. Megan drew her legs underneath her. He knew that meant that she felt the need to draw in upon herself. She knew what was on his mind.

"Megan, I..."

"Don't say it, Scott, I know. Yes, something about 'The Reckoning' is bothering me and I think I know what it is. I have to go there, to el'Aena. That Orb was sent there to continue what was started here on this station several years ago and now, a Pah Wraith has chosen it's vessel, an unwilling and probably trusting native who will have to battle someone to determine who will ultimately win throughout the system, good or evil. He will have to battle me, Scott, or more to the point, Adoyi Nvda. I'm needed on el'Aena, now."

Scott mulled on the words that his wife had just spoke. It was exactly what he didn't want to hear. Megan still had duties to perform as Adoyi Nvda. He almost choked when he asked the next question.

"...and what if you don't win, Megan?"

"Then evil will reign over el'Aena, Bajor, eventually over the entire Alpha Quadrant and beyond. If I am not victorious, then I will likely die. Nobody said Starfleet duty was safe, Scott, even for a nurse."

Scott settled back in his seat and took a look sip from his glass of tea. Megan just stared into her untouched glass of juice; she finally sat in down on the table in front of her. Scott lightly touched her hair and stroked it. The motion comforted him, probably more than it comforted her.

"Okay then, Megan, you want to go back to el'Aena, then I want to be there with you, all the way, no matter what happens."

Megan smiled.

"I knew that, Scott. I've never known you to miss a good fight."

Scott laughed aloud and almost spilled the tea.

"Megan, I think you know me almost too well. I can't have any secrets with you."

Scott tapped his comm. badge and set his tea down on the table next to Megan's glass.

"McKnight to Ops."

"Yeah, Scott," Rachel answered.

"Tell the Chief to prepare a shuttle for us and send a message to the _Tsalagi_. Megan and I are taking a little trip."

"I thought you might be, Scott" Rachel replied. "All my best to Megan."


	7. Chapter 7

Personal Log: Stardate 51727

_"So, then, each of us concerning himself shall give __reckoning__ to God."__ Rom 14:12_

_Personal Log: Stardate 51727.9, on board Runabout Sequatchie. This has to be the longest ride with Megan that I have ever taken. We've barely spoken to each other since leaving the station for el'Aena. I guess both of us have a lot on our minds and neither of us wants to think about what could happen. I have to admit, I admire Megan's sense of duty in this matter, because I don't know if I would do the same and that shames me._

Scott clicked off the computer when he heard Megan open the door from the rear compartment. She smiled slightly in a way that told Scott she understood him as best she could.

"Don't worry, Scott, I only heard the last two words of your log. You shouldn't be ashamed. Any sane person would feel the same, which means that I might not be sane."

Scott smiled mischievously.

"If you like, I can verify you unfit for this mission and turn around. I do have some pull with the station commander. No one would question me right now, except perhaps Kira. She's actually looking forward to this."

Now it was Megan's turn to smile.

"She would. She's as bad as you are, Scott, always looking for a good fight. To her, this battle has already been decided. Adoyi Nvda will defeat the Pah Wraith and the Golden Age of el'Aena as well as Bajor will begin. I only wish I had as much confidence as she does."

"Faith, Megan," Scott replied, "Kira doesn't call it confidence, she calls it faith. She has faith in the Prophets and believes they will triumph, no matter what."

Megan nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes she does. It makes you wonder if humans did themselves a disservice when they stopped believing in 'higher powers' long ago."

Scott nodded his head no.

"Oh, I don't think humans have stopped believing in higher powers, Megan. I certainly believe in some type of power out there that could be called 'God'. I don't think humans would have made it as far as we have without a God to keep us from annihilating ourselves. God knows we've tried hard enough."

Megan hung her head, and then threw it back; her long hair swung back. It was something Scott found almost erotic and he almost wished she didn't do it now.

"Anyway, Scott, I guess I shouldn't worry too much. The only thing that could really happen to me is for me to be killed. I've been dead before so, I guess 'been there, done that'."

Scott growled low.

"That's not funny, Megan."

Megan smiled sweetly.

"Strange, I thought it was. Scott, come on, I'm just teasing. I have absolutely no intentions of getting myself killed."

"That's good to hear. We're approaching el'Aena. I'll get Kira on the comm. link."

Scott punched up the communications channel and very soon, the face of Kira Nerys appeared on the monitor.

"So Scott, you just couldn't stay out of the way, could you? How are you doing, Megan? It's too bad that you and I can't seem to get together with Scott sticking his nose into it."

Megan perked up almost immediately. It has been quite a while since she and Kira and the rest of the "girls" got together for talk and companionship. Life in space sometimes doesn't allow for socialization.

"Yeah, Scott won't allow me out of his sight now. That's okay, after this is over; we'll get together with some real wine, a bottle of the best that Jean-Luc Picard gave me from his brother's plantation, and celebrate all night long."

"You betcha," Kira beamed back. "You know I'm always up for a good celebration."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Scott interjected, somewhat annoyed, "Kira, do you have a suggestion as to where to put down without being seen?"

"At this time," Kira answered, "the entire area around the Orb is in turmoil. I would suggest that you put the runabout on autopilot and beam down instead. You've been there before, so they would know you and, of course, Megan."

"Sounds like a good idea. Computer, engage autopilot and maintain orbit, authorization McKnight Alpha-5-7-3-4-Tango."

With a mechanical whirl and click, the autopilot engaged and the computer verbally confirmed it. Scott entered coordinates to beam down then met Megan at the transporter pad.

"Computer, energize."

Moments later, Scott and Megan were standing on the surface of el'Aena, less than fifty paces from the village, with the clearing and the Orb beyond. Scott could clearly see the Orb hovering off the ground and the large warrior standing alone just to the side of the glittering icon. The villagers had formed a tight semi-circle behind the Orb. Scott glanced at Megan and was surprised to see that she now wore a long dress and robes, her Adoyi Nvda attire.

"Megan?"

Megan looked at herself and then back to Scott. She was just as surprised and confused as he was.

"Don't ask me, Scott. I don't remember programming the transporter to select garments."

The two walked through the village and entered the clearing. Several of the natives met them and started to throw down blankets or whatever they had on hand to cover the ground in front of Megan. She stopped in front of the warrior and looked him over. This had to be their best and strongest hunter, a formidable foe for Qo'lek, let alone a goddess-queen. The man opened his eyes when Adoyi Nvda stopped and started forward. She waved Scott off when Scott started to stop the huge man.

"It's all right; he can't hurt me, at least not yet."

"Well said, Your Majesty," the man started. He spat out "Your Majesty" as if it was distasteful. "Not yet is the correct term, because the time of the Reckoning is close, but it is not yet. I know your name, Adoyi Nvda, so let me introduce myself. I am Kostemojen and although we have never met, you know who I am. For now, leave me. In two days time, we shall meet for battle. Prepare your forces, as I will mine. We will meet here at high sun on the second day."

With that, the man now Kostemojen vanished and left Scott, Adoyi, and the natives in the clearing. Scott knew this was going to be a fight to the end.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, I know Kostemojen, Scott, I fought him on the Promenade once with a Prophet inside of me

"Yes, I know Kostemojen, Scott; I fought him on the Promenade once with a Prophet inside of me. He is the strongest, and most dangerous, of the Pah Wraiths; the analog of your Satan."

Scott had beamed back aboard the _Sequatchie_ and decided to confer with Kira about the events on the surface. Megan remained behind on el'Aena. He was unsure about leaving her, but Megan assured him that she was perfectly safe there. Kira's own people had made their report and beamed back to the _Tsalagi _as well.

"Great," Scott frowned while he spoke, "we've got to battle the devil himself."

"Essentially," Kira responded, very matter of fact. "I don't understand the 'army' part though; I was under the impression this was supposed to be a one-on-one fight. Kostemojen is changing the rules and trying to tilt the odds in his favor. I would suggest that we do whatever we can to even the score."

"I agree," Scott smiled back, "what have you got in mind?"

"Very simple, we send down enough of my people to counter the forces that Kostemojen assembles from the natives."

"That's fine Kira, but we can't use phasers or other weapons. We have to uphold the Prime Directive, the el'Aenians already know too much from our previous encounter. Any counter forces would have to use weapons indigenous to el'Aena and I seriously doubt that many of those are non-lethal. I don't want to harm anyone, their not responsible."

"Agreed," Kira responded, tapping her finger on her chin, "but I think I have just the one to lead the away team. For now, try to relax, Scott. I don't think Megan is in any danger. I have faith that the Prophets won't allow Kostemojen to change things that much. She'll be fine for at least forty hours, so you take care of business from your end, and don't worry. I'll call you back later. _Tsalagi _out."

Adoyi Nvda sat in a large tent that had been prepared and well stocked with food and drink. The natives had made an intricately carved throne from native wood and covered it with blankets and skins. She tried to get the others to eat some of the food, but soon realized that was hopeless, so she ate her fill of fruits and something similar to a chicken. She had to admit, the replicated food from the station didn't compare to the fresh, natural thing. She felt strange and couldn't quite figure out why. Of course, she felt anxious about the coming battle with the Pah Wraith Kostemojen, but it was something more. She decided to walk out into the woods. Of course, a warrior accompanied her, but she didn't mind. Out in nature, she felt at home, more so than she had since leaving el'Aena with Scott and Benny when they discovered her here after Empok Nor. She started to realize, as much as didn't want to admit it to herself, she was home. She now belonged to el'Aena, the first Prophet of el'Aena.

"Anyway, Major, that's the story so far."

Scott was still aboard the _Sequatchie _and he had Major Tayna on the comm. link. He felt it was only fair to bring the other senior staff at the station up to date. Of course, Tayna had a special stake in all of this. The Reckoning, according to prophecy, would bring a new age of peace and prosperity to her home world. There was a great deal riding on the outcome of this battle, not only for Scott.

"Don't worry, Commander," Tayna smiled and responded, "if I know Megan, she will beat Kostemojen down, unless she is absolutely not able to and besides, the Prophets are with her."

"Indeed," Qo'lek echoed from behind her, "Lieutenant McKnight is very strong and a spiritual person and unlike the Pah Wraiths, he has great honor and courage. That will carry her through and bring her the victory."

As a Klingon, Qo'lek was probably second only to Tayna as the spiritual officer on DS9. Megan was indeed a spiritual person, as Scott was as well, but not as sure in his beliefs as Megan. He hoped it would help her.

"Do you want us to send some people out there to assist, Scott?" Rachel asked from her station.

"Absolutely not!" Scott replied, a little more forcefully than he intended. "Under no circumstances are any station personnel to come here for any reason. There has been far too much knowledge given to these people about us already. Besides, Kira has something in mind to even the odds. We'll be fine_. Sequatchie_ out."

Scott hoped silently that he wouldn't have to eat those words.

"You're sure this is possible, without being noticed?"

Kira sat at her desk in the ready room of the Tsalagi, with her Chief of Security Fanle Brins standing just opposite of her. Her First Officer Bara Tel stood to his side. Fanle had fought the Cardassians as Kira and Bara had, but he had something in his favor. He had been kept as prisoner by the Cardassians and while there, instead of being executed for his terrorist activities, he was brought to the laboratory of a sympathetic Cardassian. There, by cover of night, he was able to learn many advanced scientific and technological tricks that made him especially useful in security.

"Sure, Captain, I can almost guarantee it. We already have several crew altered to appear like the natives, so they are the obvious choices to observe from the ground and make minute adjustments as necessary. Kostemojen might be able to tell, but if Lt. McKnight can keep him busy, then we can pull off our end and tip the favor towards us."

"All right," Kira stood while speaking, "make all preparations and pull whoever you need."

Fanle nodded slightly and left the ready room. Bara sat down in the chair when he left and shot Kira his "I'm not done yet" look.

"Something on your mind, Colonel?"

Bara leaned forward and steepled his hands. He was the elder statesman of the senior staff. Kira had learned to lean heavily on his advice.

"Only one thing," Bara started, "do you think that maybe we shouldn't interfere? Kai Winn interfered before and now, here we are. Perhaps we should leave well enough alone."

Kira thought about that, and then smiled.

"You know, Bara, maybe this is how it's supposed to be. Maybe The Reckoning was supposed to take place here all along or maybe, this is another Reckoning and the prophecy about is simply not understood."

Bara smiled now himself.

"Either way, you've made up your mind, right?"

"Yup."

"Well then, I have nothing more to say except, let me know, if you have any other orders."

Scott beamed back down to the surface after dark to see Megan. He found her still walking through the woods as she healed dead plants. To his surprise, it also seemed as if she could commune with the local wildlife. The security warrior jumped a little at his appearance, but Megan soon reassured the guard that Scott could be trusted. She waved him off alone for a moment to give them a little privacy to talk.

"What did the squirrel or rabbit or whatever that was say to you?"

Megan/Adoyi Nvda smiled. Scott noticed that her eyes were a deeper purple now, at it seemed static charges danced along the edges of her pupils.

"Would you believe me if I said he was talking about the weather?"

"Sure, I'd believe you. I've never had an animal strike up a conversation with me before. So, now you're a regular Dr. Doolittle?"

Megan smiled and cast a somewhat confused look on her brows.

"Dr. Who?"

Now it was Scott's turn to smile again.

"No, not Dr. Who, Dr. Doolittle. It's from an ancient Earth story about a man who could talk to animals. Dr. Who was an entirely different story. Well, at least you weren't talking to some stray dog; I would think that you could never trust them. They're... well dogs. When did you discover this particular talent?"

"Earlier this afternoon, Scott. It's amazing! It's like going to sleep blind and waking up with sight. I've never felt so invigorated before. I've learned so much about this planet, its history, its nature, its people and their habits, all from a source I could never had access to before."

"Really?" Scott said with a worried look.

Megan saw the unspoken question in her husband's eyes and lowered her head. She didn't want to see Scott eye to eye for the first time since they had known each other. Scott laid a hand on her shoulder and rubbed her neck and face, then gathered her face to his and gave her a long kiss.

"Megan, I'm not going to lie to you, I want you, I want you to come back to me and we would just live our lives together like none of this ever happened. I know, you have to make this decision by yourself and whatever you decide, I will always love you and support you."

Megan returned the kiss and hugged him tightly.

"I knew that, silly."

Dawn found Scott and Megan still in the forest, where they fell asleep while embracing. The warrior guard had been replaced during the night by another who looked vaguely familiar. Scott rolled over with a start, somewhat embarrassed. The guard giggled under his breath and looked at the pair in the grass. Someone had placed a blanket over them against the night chill a built a small fire nearby. Scott looked up again at the new guard and thought that although he looked el'Aenian, there was something vaguely Bajoran, then he recognized the face of Colonel Bara from the _Tsalagi_.

"Good morning, Your Highness, Commander" he said, jokingly. "I trust you slept well."

"Actually, we did," Scott responded. Scott realized also that at some point during the night, Megan had removed some of her robes. That explained the need for the blanket. Megan looked up at him with a "thank you" look and began slipping back into her garb.

"I took the liberty of relieving your bodyguard during the night. There are about ten _Tsalagi _security personnel on the surface, disguised as el'Aenians. That's part of Captain Kira's plan. The rest of the plan will be revealed as necessary but rest assured we should have any undue numbers well under control."

"I'm glad," Scott replied. "I guess we should head back to the village."

The three of them started walking east. Megan didn't realize just how far from the village she had wandered during the day yesterday. She had walked out at least five kilometers, meaning the walk back would take some time. As they got closer, various natives, mainly children joined them and by the time they arrived, a rather large parade preceded them. Scott looked over at Megan, who looked somewhat embarrassed by it all. In the clearing beyond, the Orb remained at its position, just as it had been for the last several days. Standing below it, Kostemojen had reappeared. Behind him, a large gathering of natives, probably from surrounding villages, stood motionless, their eyes a distinctive shade of red, the same color of Kostemojen's eyes. Scott and Bara blinked against the sunlight and tried to focus.

"Hmm," Bara commented flatly, "there has to be at least two hundred natives there with probably more to come."

Scott frowned deeply and looked back at Megan who was now being led to her tent by several women and children. If Megan was going to survive this, it would be Kira's plan and Megan's strength of will would that would save her. Scott had never felt more helpless his entire life.


	9. Chapter 9

Personal Log: Stardate 51727

_Captains Log: Stardate 51729.3. Preparations continue for the battle which should occur at dawn tomorrow. All the people needed on the surface are there, now it will depend on S'Ling to implement our part from here and make this work._

Kira was interrupted by the beep on her comm. badge.

"Yes?"

"Captain," Danielle's replied, "the away team on the surface say that something is beginning. Colonel Bara says it's time."

Kira suddenly felt a mixture of fear and excitement rush through her. I was as if her earlier experience had somehow tied her in with Megan, as if she was right there inside her head, feeling it all too, like a strange déjà vu. She quickly pushed the feeling down and adopted her captain personality.

"I'll be right there" she stated.

She rose from her chair and straightened her tunic. A new crew person, a very young Bajoran girl, probably fresh from training, bumped into her as the door to the ready room swooshed closed. She looked up sheepishly as her PADDs scattered on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry Captain!"

Kira gently patted her shoulder in sympathy and bent over to help retrieve the PADDs.

"That's all right. I can remember bumping into a few people while trying to do my work. Don't worry about it."

The young girl gathered her work and skittered off. Kira rubbed her shoulder and sat down in her command chair. Danielle turned in her chair to watch Kira sit.

"If you don't mind me saying so, Captain, you might be good for a game of Pareses Squares."

Kira smiled.

"I've seen the game, Ensign and no thanks. I think I'll stick to springball. You said Bara thinks something's starting on the surface?"

"Yes ma'am. I have him standing by."

Kira straightened in her seat. "On screen."

Bara's weathered face, in disguise to appear el'Aenian, appeared.

"Captain, there's been some unusual weather phenomenon here surrounding the clearing. More and more natives have been gathering. I think it's time to put our plan into action."

"Just give the word, we'll be ready."

"We'll be giving that word soon, Bara out."

Bara's face disappeared, leaving Kira and the _Tsalagi_ to ponder the next move.

_Surface of el'Aenia_

The wind picked up, blowing up into a gale within mere moments. Kostemojen straightened his clothing and the wind seemed to concentrate around him with a wave of his hand. The sun dimmed as if some great hand had covered it and blotted out the light. Though it was shortly before high noon, it appeared to be midnight. Only the pale glow of the Orb illuminated the clearing like a lantern. Hundreds of el'Aenians stood at the ready behind him, prepared for battle without any personal choice given to them.

"Come now, Prophet Queen, the time is at hand."

His voice boomed out like thunder. It shook the ground like some ancient giant beast walking. Adoyi Nvda stepped out slowly, surrounded by an entourage of loyal, unblemished natives and Scott standing defensively at her side. Adoyi turned to him and spoke as Megan.

"Scott, this is my fight, you cannot help so stay back. You'll have your hands full keeping the natives from turning this into some type of war. I'll handle Kostemojen, just trust me."

With that, she stepped forward and walked through the village to meet Kostemojen in the clearing. The Pah Wraith leader sneered at her.

"You know my time is at hand. See behind me. Already, my loyal subjects await my rule. They have already embraced the love of the Pah Wraiths. You are pathetic!"

Adoyi Nvda smiled. Her very presence seemed to calm the whirling gales.

"They are not willing, you have forced them. Keep the innocents out of this and let us settle the ancient battle once and for all."

Kostemojen's eyes flashed and darkness fell over his face like death.

"Very well fool, feel my wrath!"

From his hands shot a foul blood-red streak straight at Adoyi. She easily caught the energy and held it there, suspended. The force seemed for a moment to energize her, yet waves of nausea flashed across her face. This energy was pure evil, pure decay. The air around Scott and rest of the village took on an odor of sulfur and death. Scott gagged, but wouldn't stop watching Megan. She shot out her own attack of blue-green energy. Kostemojen easily swatted it away and redirected it to one of the natives that stood enthralled by the event. Instantly, a green wave of death washed over the poor soul and his skin transformed into living plants. Within moments, he was nothing more than a living statue of his former self. Adoyi Nvda knew that her own special abilities could not be used again, not as long as innocent people could suffer. She had to find another mode of attack.

"Now then, Prophet," Kostemojen spat out, "watch as my loyal subjects make their true feelings known."

With that, the red-eyed zombie natives, the slaves of the Pah Wraiths, raced forward with bloody fury. Bara was ready.

"Bara to _Tsalagi_, now!"

Kira was waiting for that.

"Now Danielle, energize!"

The powerful deflector shield of the _Tsalagi_ flashed to life, sending down a ray of energy that crashed just in front of the rushing horde and formed an impenetrable force field. Many of the struck the force field and fell to the ground, stunned by uninjured. Just a quickly, another force field formed behind the horde and trapped them in between. They were now in an invisible cage, unharmed. Kostemojen roared.

"That will accomplish nothing. If they cannot assist me, then I have no further need of them."

With a wave, the entire group, three hundred strong, exploded in flames and disappeared. They were forever erased from el'Aenia. That was more than half of the population of the village; a severe blow had been dealt to the people of el'Aenia as punishment for their love of Adoyi Nvda. Scott stood in disbelief, then found that he was staring, but not at Megan or the battle, but at the silent Orb. How could the Prophets just watch as so many innocent lives were just snuffed out? Then he saw Megan, fury roiling through her eyes.

"You will pay for that Kostemojen! You have broken the agreement! No innocents were to be harmed and for that, you will pay!"

"Perhaps, in the fullness of time" the red-eyed demon sneered, "but not today. I weary of this game. In three days time, it will be just you and me, in a place of my choosing. Then we will see who will truly prevail."

In a black flash of light, he was gone. Scott ran to his wife as the light of the el'Aenian sun returned and held her tight as Adoyi Nvda cried for her slain children.


	10. Chapter 10

Bridge of the USS Tsalagi

_Bridge of the USS Tsalagi_

Kira and the rest of the bridge crew couldn't see the battle, but the comm. link left open let them hear it. Kira was sickened at the complete disregard Kostamojen showed for the hundreds el'Aenians that he simply blinked into non-existence. These people were her progenitors, the ancestors of Bajorans and the Prophets.

_Tsalagi_ to away team" she crooked out, almost losing her composure.

"S'Ling here"

"Is everyone alright down there?"

There was a very uncomfortable pause before anyone answered.

"We have suffered no injuries, Captain; the only casualties were the el'Alenians who stood with Kostemojen in the clearing and the villager who was the victim of the deflected energy bolt from Adoyi Nvda. Our plan worked. Although we were not able to prevent any casualties, we were able to protect Lieutenant McKnight and the village."

S'Ling couldn't see the stricken bridge crew of the _Tsalagi _as they fought hard to hold back the emotion and not doing a very good job.

"Three hundred casualties means we failed three hundred times" Kira said under her breath.

Megan was exhausted but she wasn't about to show that until Kostemojen had gone. Once the demon-lord had left, though, she felt all the life drain from her and the world began to swirl around her. Scott was there in moments, catching frail form before the el'Aenian soil felt her wieght; her weary eyes met Scott's as her breath returned. She hadn't realized that she had been holding it." I don't know if I can win this fight. How am I going to forgive myself if Kostemojen claims these people?"

Scott smiled and stroked her sweat-soaked hair.

"I'm not concerned about that. I know you will win."

Megan smiled. "How can you be so sure?"

Scott gently cupped her cheek into his hand and pecked her there. He took just a moment to linger before he answered her.

"Because you married me. That means you are very strong. Only a strong person could put up with me."

"Well, that's the truth!" Megan smiled for the first time today and Scott knew it was Megan, his wife smiling and not the Goddess-Queen of el'Aena. He scooped her up and carried her back to the tent. Several young women were waiting there to attend to her. Scott suddenly felt like he was intruding, so he excused himself.

"_Tsalagi_ to McKnight."

Scott was glad Kira wanted to talk to him; it would take his mind off Megan for a while.

"McKnight here."

"Scott, are you and Megan all right?"

"I'm fine, just a little shocked. Megan will be fine too, after some rest."

Scott could hear Kira breath a sigh of relief.

"How does everything look down there?"

Scott did a quick scan of the surroundings. Except for the Orb, which still held watch and the odd-looking new bush that used to be a villager, everything was as it should be. He started walking closer to the victim for a closer look.

"Except for a new tree in the village, everything is status quo. You would never know a battle just occurred here. I have a theory about the wave that Megan put out that Kostemojen deflected. I'd like to beam up a sample for analysis."

"No problem, Commander. I'll tell S'Ling to collect it and bring it back with here."

"Acknowledged. Let me know something as quickly as possible, in fact, how about beaming me up so I can talk face-to-face with you. I think I have an idea forming."

"No problem, Scott" Kira replied more calmly now, "anything else?"

"Yeah, do you pray a lot to those Prophets of yours?"

"All the time."

"Keep doing it."

S'Ling didn't need to study the twig and leaves of what used to be a humanoid for very long before she saw the characteristics she was looking for. The library computer identified it almost immediately and she was sure this is what Commander McKnight thought as well.

"S'Ling to Kira."

The comm. beeped quickly with Kira answering.

"Kira here."

"Captain, I've completed my analysis of the sample from the surface. Only one type of radiation could have done this to organic matter. It's the Genesis Wave. Shall I inform Commander McKnight?"

"No need to, I'm right here" Scott replied. "I thought as much. The beam seemed stronger this time than when she restored Bajor."

"I'm not surprised, Commander" S'Ling responded. "The beam manipulates proto-matter and proto-matter is notoriously unstable. It could be that the beam is stronger now. Logically, what Lt. McKnight needs to do is try to isolate Kostemojen and thereby prevent anyone else from becoming an innocent victim. Captain, I propose we try our plan again but this time, form a force field around Lt. McKnight and Kostemojen, level 10 or better."

Scott could not contain himself.

"That would mean Megan would be caught in her own wave and destroyed!"

S'Ling kept her voice calm.

"You assume that she cannot protect herself from it. That is not certain. In any event, wouldn't the sacrifice of her life be preferable to the deaths of hundred, perhaps thousands of natives."

Scott couldn't speak. There was a long silence before Kira spoke up.

"We'll take your suggestion under advisement. Kira out."

Kira stared at Scott, who sat silent on the chair in front of her desk in the small ready room. Scott looked up at her and fought back a tear.

"As much as I hate to admit it, S'Ling is right. I think we should do exactly what she suggested. I just really hate that damned Vulcan logic sometimes."

Kira nodded in agreement. "Me too, Scott. Sometimes, I wished I could belt her across the chin, just once. Of course, with her Vulcan physique, she probably wouldn't even feel it. Do you want to return to the surface and let Megan know what we're planning?"

Scott shook his head. "No, why tell her that we are most likely condemning her to death. Besides, she's a Starfleet officer as well. She would probably come up with the same plan herself even knowing what could happen. My guess is, she already knows. I say we get to work and prepare that shielding."


	11. Chapter 11

_Personal Log: Commander McKnight in Runabout Sequatchie in orbit around el'Aena. I can honestly say that last night was the hardest night I have ever had. Even when I thought Megan was dead, I slept better than I did last night, when I did sleep. This time is worse. I know that she might not survive another battle with Kostemojen and I can do absolutely nothing I to help her._

Scott stepped to the replicator and ordered a strong coffee. He didn't need a mirror to know how large the circles were under his eyes. Megan's tent was far too full of attendants, eager to see to her every need and he began to feel more in the way and frankly, unwelcome. Sure, the inhabitants were friendly enough to him, but she was more than their appointed queen, she was their goddess. The last time they saw Scott, he took her away and they didn't want her to leave them again. Scott decided to take his mind off Megan for moment and check in with the station.

"_Sequatchie_ to Deep Space Nine."

For several seconds, static filled his ears until Major Tayna's voice finally chimed in.

"Yes, Commander?"

Scott smiled to himself. If anything, Tayna and Rachel would run the station even tighter than he did.

"Just checking in. How's the station? Are you keeping Quark in line?"

Tayna laughed lightly, just loud enough for Scott to hear.

"Qo'lek has threatened to hunt him down like a targ, but he's been behaving. The rest of the station has been status quo. How's everything there? We heard about the battle. Is Megan all right?"

"She was exhausted, but the natives have been wonderful in caring for her. She should be up on her feet in another day."

"I'm glad. Commander, I have to tell you, Rachel has been monitoring some unusual readings from the wormhole."

Scott scowled to himself. "Define 'unusual' for me."

"The neutrino emissions have increased, even while the wormhole has been closed. The only way we know something has come through is to visually watch it through a window," Rachel replied.

"What..."

Scott's world suddenly whirled and he stood in an ocean of white, his own heartbeat boomed in his ears. He felt weightless, untroubled and yet, concerned for everything. He had been here before and he knew where he was. The Prophets were calling him; this was their realm.

"Hello," he called out.

"Yes, I'm here." Benjamin Sisko suddenly stood in front of him, still wearing his Starfleet uniform. "We need to talk, Scott."

"Talk? What do we need to talk about?"

"Megan cannot go back with you, and you cannot stay with her. She has work to do here, on el'Aena and you have quite a bit of work still waiting on Deep Space 9. If you stay here, you will only make things worse for yourself and for Adoyi Nvda. Kira can handle things here, she has a fine crew."

Scott went from stricken to angry. "What do you mean Megan can't go back with me. I love her."

Sisko stepped closer. A sense of calmness and clarity seemed to emit from him.

"I know you love her, just like I love Kassidy and Jake, but I have work to do and they know I'll be back with them when the time is right. The same is true for Megan. When her work is finished, she will return to you but for now, Adoyi Nvda is needed here, on el'Aena and you will be able to see her, from time to time. Your own work will bring you back here many times in the near future. I know of the plan you and Kira have to protect the inhabitants and I approve. Whether she survives is to be determined yet, but if she does, you and the entire crew will have much work to do. Go back to DS9 for now. You'll be back here in another day or so, trust me."

With a flash, Scott stood in front of the monitor holding his still hot coffee.

"Commander, are you all right?"

Scott shook his head and cleared his vision.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You looked like you phased out on us for a moment."

Scott's eyes grew bigger; he knew what he had to do.

"Computer, set a course for DS9 and engage at warp 3."

Sequatchie turned slightly and swooped into warp, leaving the planet behind.

"Commander?"

"Major, I just had a conversation with Ben Sisko. I'm on my way back to DS9 for a day or so. Tell the Chief to make sure the Defiant is ready within the next 29 hours. When I come back here, it will be with the Defiant and the rest of you. I think I know what's starting. Megan will be fine, I'm sure of that."

"Acknowledged Scott, anything else?"

Scott smiled slightly. "Just have a fresh pot of coffee in my office; I'm going to be busy."

* * *

_Ready Room on board USS Tsalagi._

Kira looked around and only her heart beating gave her any sense of time in this white, featureless world. Captain Sisko, the Emissary stood to her side.

"So, Captain Kira, you've done quite well for yourself. You have a fine ship and an excellent crew, maybe a better first officer than I had."

"Hey!" Kira's eyes grew wide. "I think you had a great crew. Mine is probably equal to it and my first officer learned from me."

They both smiled together. It felt good to have a light moment together for the first time since Sisko defeated Dukat in the Fire Caves.

"Well, I see you're the same old Kira," Sisko laughed. "When you return to your ship, you'll find out Commander McKnight has left orbit. Don't worry; he'll be back in a day with help. I need for you to get reinforcements from Bajor to join you here."

"Why?" Kira asked.

"I can't tell you right now, but they will be needed soon enough and I know Starfleet won't send help in time."

Kira nodded. "You are the Emissary. I'll call for any available ships."

Sisko nodded with her. "I knew I could count on you."

With a flash, Kira stared at the wall ahead of her, decorated with paintings of the many beautiful natural wonders of Bajor.

"Captain, Commander McKnight just broke orbit. He was on a course for DS9 when he went into warp. Shall I call him?"

Kira tapped her comm. badge. "Don't worry about it; I know what he's going to do. Get me the Chamber of Ministers on sub-space and have Major Bara join me here."

"Yes ma'am."


	12. Chapter 12

Adoyi Nvda rested quietly on the soft fur mat on the low bed in the simple hut. For the first time since she joined Starfleet, she felt completely at home, completely safe and relaxed. She never really felt this way before, even with Scott. For a fleeting moment, she felt ashamed. She sat up and looked about the hut. A young girl, maybe eleven or twelve, joined her in a moment.

"You must rest milady. You have not yet regained your strength."

Adoyi Nvda lifted her hand.

"Don't worry, child, I am fine. I simply want to sit up now."

The young girl hurried to help her up and then presented her with a tall mug of a sweet liquid that Adoyi Nvda recognized as the juice of a berry that has healing and energizing properties. Nobody had educated her about the local flora and fauna, she simply knew.

"Thank you, child," she said between sips.

"Would you like some food as well, milady."

Adoyi was hungry and she nodded to her. The young girl slipped out, returning moments later with a bowl filled with various fruits. Adoyi was happy here and she knew one thing now for sure. This was now her home. Somehow, she have to make Scott understand.

* * *

"Welcome home, Commander. You're cleared for landing pad B."

Scott finished the last sip of his coffee and watched as the _Sequatchie_ settled onto the landing pad soft as a feather.

"Tayna, is the senior staff assembled?"

"We're all waiting in you office as ordered."

Scott put his cup back into the replicator slot and pushed the recycle button, then turned to the open door.

"I'll be right there in a moment. McKnight out."

Scott was off the runabout and into the turbo-lift.

"Ops," he barked and waited until the lift stopped in the Operations Center. As expected, the empty stations greeted him. He looked up at his office and noted the staff through the open door. He didn't want this to be a long meeting.

"I'm not going to waste time, so please hold all you questions. Megan has fought with Kostemojen and due to the interference by myself and the _Tsalagi,_ wasn't able to finish and unfortunately, over 300 natives lost their lives. Kostemojen has said he would be back for a rematch and Captain Kira and myself have a plan to protect the innocents. Also, Ben Sisko has talked to me and I know that we will be needed both at el'Aena and at DS9 and I want to be prepared for anything. Chief, I want the _Defiant_ loaded for bear. We will act if the _Tsalagi _need us. Other Bajoran ships are on the way now. One more thing, Megan probably won't be returning to DS9 for a while so Dr. Mayes, I suggest you think about who in your staff could replace her in sick bay. Now then, any questions?"

Nobody spoke. Scott scanned over all their faces and saw the shocked look that each of them shared.

"Scott," Rachel began, "are you saying that Megan won't survive? Why wouldn't you..."

Scott raised his finger to stop her. He knew that question would come and he was prepared.

"I have every confidence that Megan will win but, as Adoyi Nvda, she has a job to do and I'm quite satisfied that she will stay to do it. Now then, Chief, how long until the _Defiant_ is ready?"

"Give me another three hours, Commander" Chief Lyons replied. "I want to make sure its in top condition."

Scott nodded his approval.

"I would expect nothing less. All right, we leave in 6 hours so let's get on it."

"Captain, the _Defiant_ has just dropped out of warp. Commander McKnight is hailing."

Kira stepped out onto the bridge as soon as she heard the Defiant had arrived. Bajor had sent three ships already to join the _Tsalagi _at el'Aena. Kira sat in her chair and made herself comfortable.

"On screen."

Scott was sitting in the command chair of the Defiant. Kira suddenly felt very out-of-place, like she could see Captain Sisko in that chair on the screen.

"Greeting, Captain Kira. Is everything ready on your end?"

Kira smiled broadly.

"We're all ready, just give the word and we'll be there."

"Great, I'll beam down and leave Rachel in charge here. I'll take Tayna with me, I think I owe that much. As soon as I see something happen, I'll call up and let everyone know. _Defiant _out."

The screen went blank and Kira mouthed to herself. Bara saw her and turned to face her.

"What was that, Captain?"

"Oh, I was just wishing Scott good luck. I say 'May the Prophets guide you'. I have a sick feeling he'll need all the help he can get."


	13. Chapter 13

"Milady, the man Scott has returned. Shall I show him in?"

The young girl, who Adoyi Nvda had learned was named Shir'ra, had never left her side. Her parents were among the people simple swept away by Kostemojen and left Shir'ra with no family, except Adoyi Nvda.

"Yes, child, send him in."

Shir'ra frowned, Adoyi could tell she didn't really want Scott to come and she knew why. Shir'ra didn't want her to leave again. The truth was, she didn't look forward to what she was about to say. Scott entered with a sour face. Adoyi knew that Scott had already anticipated.

"Come in, Scott."

She got up to meet him, planting a long kiss on him. Scott turned to look into her eyes. They still shone with an even stronger hue of purplish-blue.

"Scott, there's something..."

Scott held up his hand to stop her. She could see the slight wetness in his eyes and a tear began to run down her own cheek.

"I know, Megan. I understand. I don't pretend to like it, but I understand. Maybe someday you can come back and I'll be waiting."

Megan jumped into his arms and held him tight. She looked over his shoulder and saw Shir'ra as she stood in the door, horrified.

"Milady, has he hurt you?"

Megan laughed out loud and reassured her.

"No, he did not hurt me."

Shir'ra slowly walked toward the pair, unsure what to do or say.

"Is the man Scott going to take you away again?"

Megan stepped down on her feet and walked to the girl and gathered her into a strong embrace.

"No, child, I am staying here with you and your people. I must beat the Pah-Wraith first, but when that is done, there is much work to do here. I must remain here until that work is complete."

Shir'ra looked up at Adoyi and smiled. Adoyi knew what she wanted to ask and answered it for her.

"You can stay with me as long as you like, but you have to like the man Scott. He'll be like your step-father."

Shir'ra smiled. "I can do that" and she hugged Scott.

* * *

Kira paced back and forth across the bridge like a caged paluku waiting for the feast fire to consume it's flesh. She didn't like this plan, not one bit, but she also knew how important it was that the _Tsalagi _and the _Defiant _didn't fail. Still, she would rather face a Cardassian dreadnought that perhaps condemn her friend Megan to a probable death.

"Captain, the _Defiant_ is hailing us."

Kira suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and realized that she had been staring into thin air.

"On screen."

Scott's faced filled the screen and Kira could plainly read the concern that weighed heavily in his eyes.

"Are we ready, Kira."

Kira sat in her chair and tried her best to emit as much confidence as she could muster.

"Just give the word. I would think that both ships deflectors would give enough power to effectively isolate both of them for everyone else. You do realize, Commander, that Kostemojen won't be fooled for a moment. He is the most powerful of the Pah-Wraiths."

Scott almost smiled like a school-boy.

"I know that, Captain, but Adoyi Nvda is the most power Prophet on el'Aena. My bets are on her for the knockout."


	14. Chapter 14

"Commander, you better take a look at this. I'm getting a strong energy reading from somewhere on the other side of the planet" Rachel's tense voice boomed over Scott's comm. link, "it almost looks like a transporter signal."

Scott jumped up from his bunk and raced to the desk where his badge sat and waited.

"I think it's about time. Signal the _Tsalagi _and let's get this show on the road."

"Already done. I'll meet you up here."

All Scott needed to do was slip his duty boots back on. He had slept deeper than he thought he would and now, he could use a shower, but there was no time for that. Megan needed him, now more than ever. He jumped out and hit the turbo lift to the bridge. He nearly tripped as he ran down the small step on the bridge of the Defiant and took his seat.

"Easy, Commander," chided Tayna, "I imagine Adoyi Nvda has enough to do without you killing yourself."

Scott shot her his patented "Yeah, OK, now shut-up" looks and made himself comfortable.

"Rachel?"

Rachel looked around from the science station and then pointed to the main view screen. A topographical map of the northern hemisphere of el'Aena was already there with a conspicuous red arrow pointed to a small valley.

"That's where the beam is originating from and that is where I would say Kostemojen is in the process of transporting Adoyi Nvda to. I understand why as well. The mineral content of the surrounding rocks will make it difficult to establish any kind of shielding around them. I'm working on a solution, but it looks like Adoyi is on her own for a little while."

Scott slapped the arm of his chair in exasperation and anger.

"Great! Does the Tsalagi know?"

"Yep, they got the same readings. Between us, I think we'll figure it out soon."

Scott cracked his knuckles nervously. He didn't like how this was developing.

"I hope so."

Adoyi blinked her eyes several times and finally cleared her vision. She knew what had happened, Kostemojen had chosen his site and brought her here to finish what he started.

"Well, goddess" he spat out, "what do you think of my home, my place of birth?"

The valley was barren and dead. It was as if the life of everything had long ago been stripped and now, even the rocks could no longer bring any usefulness to the universe. If a rock could die, the rocks here would want to and be released from their eternal suffering.

"It is like you, Kostemojen. There is nothing here of value anymore. Your birth has condemned this place to eternal damnation."

"You will join them soon. Once you are defeated, the Pah-Wraiths will rule forever. I may take you as my consort, after a period of punishment for your insolence of course."

A blistering wind blew up behind the demon and Adoyi had to fight to remain standing against the foul brimstone-laden breath that Kostemojen let out. A beam of red energy crackled out from him. Adoyi was caught off guard and barely countered the attack in time. Her own blue and purple energy met the beam somewhere between them. Perspiration began to flow from her as she fought for survival. She hazarded a glance at Kostemojen and saw torrents of sweat from his own forehead. Kostemojen may be a Pah-Wraith, but his vessel was all too flesh and blood. He was innocent, this native man, but now Kostemojen was too intermingled with him. There would be no way to save him without letting Kostemojen free and that, she could not allow.

"You have done well to thwart my first attack, but that is not all I can do."

Great pulses traveled along the red beam like hammers, trying to push Adoyi's own beam back to her. Each contact the pulses had with the blue energy from her felt like blows to the goddess-queen. Kostemojen was trying to beat her into submission with brute force and if she wavered in the slightest, he would succeed.

"I've got it, Commander," Rachel yelled out and then punched the comm. system button.

"_Defiant _to _Tsalagi,_ adjust your beam emitter to 29.581 and aim it at the site."

"Acknowledged _Defiant._ I sure hope this works" Kira's voice yelled over the comm.

Both ships fired down on the site and adjusted until the beams converged into a single point. Energy rippled out and down like a bell and finally settled on the ground next to the figures who battled below.

"Commander, the atmosphere within the bubble is beginning to heat up!"

Scott stood up and went to the view screen. Even if Adoyi defeats him, she may cook in the bubble meant to protect everyone else.

"Continue" he barked and swallowed a lump in his throat. He had already killed his wife once, now he may be forced to do it again.

Kostemojen felt the air around simmer. It was as if he was once again trapped in the Fire Caves on Bajor and he roared in anger.

"How dare you insects interfere!"

He raised up his hand and shot another beam up and found the focal point. Adoyi knew that this was her chance to end this. He would be distracted from her for only a moment. With her own hands, she formed a green ball of pure energy. It was a life-force so virulent, it could be evil itself. She pushed the energy ball at Kostemojen with all her might and watched it envelop him. The native that harbored the demon screamed out in agony.

"No!"

Kostemojen knew what it was and tried desperately to free himself from his fleshly host, but his entanglement was too great. Great roots shot out from his ankles and down into the dead ground below. Adoyi watched as the transformation sped up and in moments, only his face still remained. He screamed until bark covered his mouth and silenced him forever. The Reckoning was finished and Adoyi Nvda had triumphed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Captain, that bolt from Kostemojen traveled up the beam and set up an overload. We have a warp-core breach in progress and there is nothing we can do about it."

Kira heard the report from the Engineering station and ran back to her chair.

"All hands, this is the Captain. Abandon ship, I repeat, abandon ship."

Alarms blared all through the ship as everyone raced for the escape hatches and transporters.

"Captain," Bara started, "we're too close to the planet. If the core breaches here, it will poison everything on the surface."

Kira understood. She was the captain and it was her responsibility to make sure the _Tsalagi _was far enough away from el'Aena when it exploded.

"OK then, Major, I'm counting on you to see to the safety of all hands."

"Captain, I..."

"No arguments, Bara. No get to the transporter room."

Bara stepped toward the turbo lift, then stopped short.

"I'm sorry about this, Captain" and he shot her with a phaser before she could protest. Bara jumped up to the tactical station and pressed the commands he knew would be there. Kira shimmered as the transporter beam enveloped her and then, Bara was alone.

"Computer, status of the evacuation."

"All hands except for the XO have left the ship. Ninety seconds until warp-core breach."

"Computer, set heading away from the planet and engage at warp 8."

"Acknowledged," replied the female voice from the computer.

Bara watched as the stars slipped away and became long streaks of light in the view screen and he walked down to sit in Kira's chair.

"I'll see you later, Nerys, in the Celestial Tem..."

He heard a large boom, then he heard nothing.

Scott ran to Adoyi Nvda when he was finally finished materializing on the surface. He scooped up her sweat-soaked form in his arms and held her close. She was breathing and although she was injured, not severely. She had won.

"You did it, Megan" he said and lightly kissed her wet face.

She smiled and stroked his cheek. "No, my dear, we did it."

He wiped the hair that clung to her forehead away and helped her to sit. They both looked at the misshapen lump of wood that still quivered. They watched as one by one, the leaves fell from the arm-like branches until the quivering stopped and the last leaf touched the ground. It was dead and Kostemojen was trapped within it, with luck, forever.

"Commander, look up" Rachel barked on his badge.

They both looked up and watched as the Orb hovered over them, then leaped into space. It went out and stopped several thousand kilometers away.

"Commander, something weird is happening."

"Beam us both up."

When they had stopped materializing on the bridge of the _Defiant,_ Scott helped her up and they stood together and watched as the Orb glowed more and more brightly.

"Commander, I'm picking up a tremendous amount of radiation from the Orb and its increasing exponentially. I think its going to explode."

Nobody knew what to expect. Scott turned to the sound of the door opening and greeted Kira as she joined them. Kira looked at the screen and then turned to Scott and Adoyi Nvda and shrugged. She had no idea either what was about to occur.

The Orb continued to glow brighter and then, Scott noticed a blue glow at the center of the Orb, growing bigger until it out shined the rest of the Orb. Without warning, the Orb blew out and resembled a supernova. A ring of glowing energy went out, then stopped and collapsed in on itself before rebounding again in a shower of sparks and bolts of energy.

"You're not going to believe this!" Rachel yelled out. "Everybody, I'm reading elevated neutrino emissions from the center of the explosion. The readings are identical to the wormhole. If I didn't know better, I'd say we just witnessed the formation of another Celestial Temple, another wormhole."

Adoyi Nvda pulled away from Scott and looked sadly into his eyes.

"Yes, it is. It is my new home for some time to come. Come with me and enter it. The New Prophets have a gift for all of you."

Scott turned and looked at Kira, then to Tayna at navigation.

"Set a course, half-impulse and let's see where this takes us."

Tayna pushed a few buttons and the Defiant slowly entered the blooming door the welcomed them. It was as beautiful as the original as colors and patterns moved past like a giant kaleidoscope. When they reached the other side, _Defiant_ turned and looked back. The entrance closed like a flower un-blooming.

"Where are we, Rach?"

Rachel was already sorting through sensor readings and comparing them to star charts.

"Scott, we're in the Delta Quadrant, not far from where _Voyager _started it's journey home. We're just out of Kazon territory."

"That is indeed a gift" Scott sighed out. "Take us back, slowly."

Adoyi touched Scott's arm as the _Defiant _re-entered the bloom and softly kissed his cheek.

"I have to go now, but I will be checking in, so no tom-foolery. Goodbye, my love."

Like a soft whisper, she was gone. Scott reached out to the place where she stood and let his head drop.

"Goodbye."

_Station Log: Stardate 51998.3. Starfleet has dispatched several ships to guard the Delta Wormhole, as it has been officially christened, until a more permanent starbase can be built and established. We all agree that while the wormhole must be protected, the el'Aenians must be left alone. Far too much interference has already taken place. There will be a memorial service tomorrow for Major Bara. It will be known that he gave his life in the performance of his duty._

Scott finished the log entry and walked back into the Ops area. It was already a busy morning. More ships have made DS9 a stop on their way to the new wormhole and Ops was busier than ever.

"Scott?"

He looked over to Rachel who was hooking her finger in the "come here" motion. Scott dutifully obliged.

"Yes," he answered as he joined her at her station.

"I could use a little company tonight and I'm sure Megan would appreciate me keeping an eye on you."

Scott smiled. He could believe that Megan had asked her to watch him and keep him straight.

"Fine, but I'm bringing the hot-dogs."

"Excuse me?" Tayna asked, looking somewhat nauseated. "You're not really going to eat dogs, are you?"

Scott and Rachel laughed together.

"Umm, no. Tell you what, you bring the potato salad and the buns and join us. You'll find the recipe in the replicator."

"Sure, I'll be there, but I mean it, no dogs, hot or otherwise."


End file.
